Running Out of Time
by lysser8312
Summary: Fluffy! Nathan and Haley are spending their first Christmas married...and together. She's gotta shop, he wants to play. She's gotta cook, he wants to play. She's gotta get a tree, send cards, pay bills, he wants to play. COMPLETED
1. Shopping or trying to

**Title - Running Out of Time**

**Rating - PG 13**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any One Tree Hill characters although I would love to own a certain pair of Scott brothers...muhahaha...anyway I own nothing.**

**Summary - Pure fluff. Nathan and Haley are spending their first Christmas married...and together. She's gotta Christmas shop, he wants to play. She's gotta cook, he wants to play. She's gotta get a tree and send out cards and pay a few bills, he wants to play. Will things be ok for their first Christmas. 3 CHAPTER STORY!**

**Author's Note - I don't usually write Naley, but so many people are beginning to hate them that I just felt the need to put this out in spirit of the holidays. So, let's get started on the first chapter...I repeat 3 CHAPTER STORY!**

**The cold morning** dawned on the apartment as the two teenagers slept lazily at eleven o'clock. The middle of December twentieth was approaching fast. Haley was the first to groggily flutter her eyelids and look over at the alarm clock that sat crookedly on their night table.

"Shit!"

She immediately pushed herself out from under the sheets and pulled on Nathan's huge sweat pants and one of her own sweat shirts. She looked over at the bed to find her husband, shirtless, still sleeping under the flannel sheets they had purchased.

"Nate," she whispered, not wanting to startle him. "Nate!"

He woke to Haley's high pitched shrieking and sat up wide eyed. She giggled at his disheveled appearance before plopping herself down on his lap and looking up at him with the most innocent eyes she could muster. _'She wants something'_ he thought and let his head fall lazily back to his warm pillow.

"What do you want, Hales? I just woke up," he whined and she worked her way up his chest so she laid on him, looking directly into his eyes.

"We gotta go Christmas shopping!" she chirped and elicited a groan from the dark haired boy beneath her.

"Do we have to? You know I don't like shopping, and I definitely don't like shopping in huge crowds that are all looking for Tickle Me Elmo or something like that. They're all on a major coffee fix and they're just plain mean...I refuse to go, Haley," he retorted turning his head so she wasn't able to see his expression.

"Ok, number one Tickle Me Elmo was so nineties. Two, you can have some coffee made by the wonderful me so you'll blend in with the crowd...please Nathan," she pleaded, giving him a puppy dog face and letting her fingers brush past his nipple ring here and there.

"Ugh...fine I'll go but you've gotta promise me that when we're done I get to pick what we do next," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she downright laughed at him.

"This shopping is probably gonna be a while. It wouldn't take so long if you had gone with me when I first said we needed to but all you do is procrastinate...I'm going to get a shower so we can head out. You can join me if you'd like because I'm not sure what you'll be getting later," she told him and sauntered towards their bathroom. Not surprisingly he was right on her heels as the door shut.

* * *

**Nathan trudged on **behind the brunette as she peppily trotted through the mall. As he walked he went over and over in his head as to why in the hell he agreed to go with her. Then he remembered the time they had in the shower and he quickly ran to catch up with the girl in front. He made his way to her side and just as he approached, another person walking the opposite way ran into his shoulder, shoving him backwards and making him spin in a circle before catching his balance with the wall.

"Moron!" he yelled back after the person and minutes later he found himself face to face with the huge full grown man that had walked into him.

"What did you just say?" he growled.

"I called you a moron! Are you deaf?" Nathan retorted to the man, his short temper quickly getting the better of his level head.

"Little man, you better get your act together before you get beat up. You're lucky I'm lettin you off this time...any other guy would beat you to a pulp right here but I'll be nice. I'm just gonna walk away because you're just a kid." As the tall man went to walk away he quickly threw a punch right to Nathan's stomach leaving him doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

"Nathan!" Haley ran to him as soon as the little excursion ended and knelt down beside him. "You're the moron for doing that," she scolded.

"Haley, I don't need a lecture. I'm kinda hurt here," he grumbled and she stood up again, proceeding towards the next store. "Wait! Don't leave me!" he ran after his wife as she strolled into a store with kitchen utensils and examined the articles.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned receiving no answer. "You're not talking to me now? Ok, I'm sorry. Are you happy?" She nodded and he just rolled his eyes in return. She picked up an egg beater and scrutinized every piece of it before setting it back on the shelf and continuing her business.

"Haley, this is so boring. Why don't we spice things up a little," he suggested and in one swift motion pushed her backwards against the shelf and crushed his lips to hers. It took a second for things to register and for a minute she kissed him back. Finding her hands around his neck and through his hair. His hands, quietly roaming along her back and up her shirt. Finally, catching her bearings she pushed him backwards.

"Nathan! We are in the mall! I don't believe you!" he smirked while she pushed her hair back down and into place. She stalked off, egg beater in hand, and at the register he saw her blushing furiously at her appearance. His smile grew wider at the thought that if even for a minute she had enjoyed it.

* * *

**They pulled into **a Target parking lot and she still refused to get a good look at him. Christmas shopping needed to get done before play. They were supposed to be mature teenagers while Nathan wanted to have sex in the aisle of a kitchen store. She refused to admit that she might have enjoyed the spontaneousness, or at least not to him anyway.

"Nathan, you've got to behave in this store. We are 17 years old, we are going to act like it!" she demanded but he just chuckled in return. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"We're not playing games, Nate."

"I'm not playing anything. What're you talking about?"

"Grrr, nevermind!" He laughed again at how serious she was with Christmas shopping. He found it to be idiotic and pointless. Why could he just put money in a envelope and ship it off? That would be the easy way. But his wife found the need to shop for every person they met. He could've sworn that someone they met at an away basketball game was on the original list she made.

He ran to catch up again and grabbed her hand while she glared at him. He fell into step with her as they entered the packed store and he just rolled his eyes once again. Yet again, people continued to crowd around him while he looked at the newest Eminem CD and bounced along between the movies. He was pushed and shoved, nearly tripped, hit, pushed and shoved some more. By the time that perky Haley came back into view he was nearly strangling the whole aisle of people around him.

"Can we leave?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not done."

"Hales, who else can you possibly be buying for?"

"I still have to get Andy and Jules gifts," she replied simply.

"Who?"

"Karen and Keith's...significant others."

"Oh my god! You don't even know them...you've met them, what, like once?"

"No, twice. For your information these two people practically raised me so I'd like to see them both happy," she stated before browsing the movie titles.

"Well, who cares. They both need to get over it and just get together. Everyone knows they like each other so why this whole boyfriend/girlfriend situation?"

Haley shrugged again and Nathan stepped closer so that his hands traveled very lightly up her back and his breath hit her neck.

"Why don't we get outta here?"

For the briefest of seconds Haley contemplated jumping into his arms and just taking him right there on the floor in front of the crowd. Her brain finally decided to take a dive and tell her that wasn't the best decision.

"Nate, I don't wanna yell at you every Christmas. I sound like your mother and I think it'd be plain wrong to be having those fantasies you're thinking about your mom so why don't you just shut up and let me finish!" she insisted and he walked back to the cd's, dejectedly.

* * *

Half an hour later Haley found him with headphones on, bobbing his head along with the beat that she could hear, faintly. Now she felt bad, he looked cute sitting all content with his music. She slipped up behind him and let her cold hands trail up the small of his back. He jumped and turned to find her smiling guiltily up at him.

"So you're sorry eh?"

"Yes. I'm sorry for yelling but if we wanna make this work you've gotta help. Christmas comes once a year and the shopping's fun if you'd get into it a little. Maybe, if you had a better attitude about it, I'd have a better attitude about the whole making out in the aisles thing," she winked at him and he flashed a cocky smirk before kissing her. She pulled away and shoved the bags in his arms and walking ahead of him.

"C'mon, let's get home and have a little fun...then we gotta get a tree tomorrow!"

"Oh great! I'm so excited!"

"You should be, it's supposed to snow and we can go cut it down."

"Haley, sarcasm babe. Can't we just go to Lowe's or buy a fake one...I'll pay for a huge fake one that you can decorate with popcorn," he begged but she just laughed at him.

"Nate, when we have kids don't you want them to have a real tree to decorate? I had a fake tree from the time I was five and I remember everyone else talking about their real one. I hated that, I begged for a real tree but I never got it...I'm married and have an apartment and I want a real tree," she explained and he knew there was no way to say no to that. _'Damn it!'_ he told himself.

"Ok, I give up. We'll go get a real tree tomorrow and I'll cut it down and everything. I'll lay in the grass and mud and take out my saw and cut down a tree for you."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" she jumped into his arms and he twirled her around, the bags cutting off circulation in his hands all the while. She laid a kiss on his lips and he responded with ease.

"I love you."

"I love you, Nathan," she whispered back. He packed the bags into the trunk of his small car and they headed back to apartment.

* * *

**Haley was seated** on the floor with the phone against her ear, wrapping paper, tape, scissors, bows, and tags spread out around her. She giggled incessantly into the receiver as Peyton said something to her and Nathan rolled his eyes. He continued to concentrate on his basketball skills through the virtual world of NBA 2K5. He was up by 4 points to Philadelphia. He was going up for the dunk and slamming on the controller when the brunette plopped herself on his lap with a huge smile upon her face.

"Why do you have to give me that smile every time you want something? And every time you do it I'm trying to do something important...this morning I was sleeping, I was going for the game point right here and completely missed the basket by like five feet."

"Because Lucas and Peyton are coming over! I want you to get up off the couch and go get a pizza," she explained to him and he once again rolled his eyes.

"Why can't we cook?"

"We have no food because you refused to go shopping with me last week," she pointed out.

"Haley, it was nine o'clock in the morning. I cannot be seen at the grocery store with all those old people."

"Nathan, I wanted to beat the crowd. It was Saturday morning," she retorted and he stood up, leaving her high and dry on the couch cushions.

The door was tapped on and he quickly pulled it open revealing his brother and ex girlfriend who were currently dating/good friends. They had never classified what they were doing but they acted like a couple. Yet, whenever asked they would both say they weren't together and that they were best friends and nothing would ever happen between them. Yeah right, Nathan had told Haley six million times. He told her they made out all the time and at a party he'd seem they go giggling off into an empty bedroom. If that wasn't together then he was a monkey's uncle. She'd hit him in the arm and laughed at his expression before going to eat more ice cream.

The two blondes made their entrance into the apartment and Peyton flopped down on the floor next to the petite brunette and began to help wrapping. Lucas followed with a bag of presents that Nathan assumed to be Peyton's bag of things to wrap.

"Shopping," Nathan stated with no emotion. Lucas shook his head, yes, and heaved a sigh towards his brother. "I know what you mean," Nathan responded.

"So, wanna go get a pizza boys?" Peyton asked sweetly and Lucas turned to face the taller boy.

"C'mon," he said heavily and the two brothers walked out the door and to Lucas' car. The girls sat in the pile of debris on the floor with wrapped/brand new presents between them, giggling about everything. They had brought up the Lucas/Peyton situation but Peyton was giving no information on it. She was tight lipped. Then they talked about plans for Christmas and New Years. The girls decided their plans for New Years would be a party at Nathan's and then Luke and Peyton would crash there for the night.

* * *

**Forty minutes later** the boys strolled in with a mildly warm pizza and disgruntled looks upon their faces. Peyton tried to hold her straight face but instead burst into laughter and Haley soon after followed suit. Haley stood and pulled the pizza cutter out of the cluttered drawer in the kitchen while Nathan fetched paper plates from the cabinet.

Peyton walked up to Lucas and wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly kissing him but seeing Haley eyeing them before anything actually happened. Haley huffed and Peyton smirked, Lucas missed the whole exchange. They all sat down at the island in the kitchen and the boys proceeded to talk about basketball and anything else that could possibly relate to sports.

The girls on the other hand were gossiping. It was a bad habit that Brooke had bestowed upon them as time wore on. She was currently in the dating column with Jake. She and Felix had broken up when he and Anna moved again, and though she was heartbroken she moved on. Jake came back shortly after with Jenny and with each of them being alone and lonely they formed a friendship that evolved like wildfire. Jenny and Jake were good influences on their wild friend.

"I so saw that, Peyt," Haley exclaimed and Peyton made innocent.

"Saw what? There was nothing to see," she explained but Haley was buying none of it. She nodded her head before letting the silence overcome her.

"So, Lucas...when you gonna fess up to getting with Peyton at that last party at Tim's?"

Lucas spit his soda out across the kitchen before gasping for air. Peyton's eyes expanded like balloons and Nathan just turned around, pretending to look for something important so they didn't see him laughing.

"What?!"

"Well, we all saw it. Me, Nathan, Jake, and Brooke all saw you two sneak off half way through. I was with Peyton in the beginning and believe me she was drinking like a fish but then I met up with you and you were inhaling the Heineken. Around 11 you both disappeared and we all saw the two of you giggling like school girls and falling backwards into the empty room...need any more reminders? So spill."

"Oh, um, uh...nothing happened we were just talking," he stuttered but Haley rolled her eyes and a small scoff could be heard coming from Nathan who was still busy going through cabinets. Peyton agreed and nodded along, still progressing to eat her pizza.

"Give it up you two...no one cares. I mean really I find it pretty annoying that you two just won't get together. It's obvious, you two are inseparable, constantly looking at each other through class and across the room, you laugh with each other all the time, I've never seen either one of you happier," she pointed out and Peyton blushed furiously from her seat.

"We're friends. We're best friends, nothing more nothing less," Peyton butted in and Haley just laughed that explanation off.

"Well, whenever you guys decide to come clean I'll be waiting. I wanna be the first one informed!"

Lucas quickly stole a glance at the other blonde when Haley threw her plate away and Peyton smiled back at him. He winked and she nodded, it was going to be a good night.

* * *

**The bed was** warm when Haley buried herself under the flannel sheets. The other two had left half an hour before. She was still convinced that their story was a load of bull, but they were embarrassed enough so she quit picking on them. She had officially finished shopping and wrapping, so that was another load lifted from her shoulders.

Nathan crawled in minutes later, fresh from his second shower. He opted to take another shower after spilling soda down the front of him and Haley smashing the last piece of pizza in his face. She had laughed and ran to bed while he cleaned up.

"Good day," she mumbled from deep inside the covers.

"Yea, that was real fun," he responded, the sarcasm evident.

"It was. I had fun with Luke and Peyt. Even though they still won't give it up...and I had fun shopping with you," she peeked out from under the blankets and he stole a fast kiss from her.

"I had fun with those two. I don't see why they don't get together but I definitely did NOT have fun shopping."

"Well, we get to go get a tree tomorrow! We could see if Luke and Peyt wanna come so you can have some manly company," she told him, puffing her arms out and speaking deeply to imitate him.

"You think that's manly?" he questioned, jumping on top of her, pulling away the blanket and tickling her. She laughed and pushed him off but he pushed. He was a person who loved to push people.

"No! Nathan! Stop!" she screamed and he let his hands fall to mattress beside her before letting his head fall and capturing her lips in another searing kiss. She smiled into him before he collapsed lightly and pulling the blankets over himself, her underneath.

"I like this better," she breathed as he pulled her t-shirt up over her head and fell into oblivion with his wife. If he was gonna cut a tree down for her tomorrow, she was gonna give him happiness tonight.

**Thanks for reading! Tell me if you liked it, if you do I'll get to posting the other two chapters soon! I'm not used to writing humor or fluff so tell me if it was any good. I'm usually more towards the angst so this was new for me. ReViEw!!**


	2. Getting the tree and things

**Running Out of Time**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N - **I think that was officially the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter of anything. lol. I just want to thank everyone that reviewed, and to all of you who are fading in your Naley hope, I still love them! You should too! But seriously, thank you all for reviewing and telling me what you thought of the first chapter. This is only 3 chapters long so you know, and even if it is after the holildays I'm still going to finish and hope that you guys like it.

**For the second** time Haley was the first to open her eyes and look over towards their glowing alarm clock. It was flashing nine o'clock, which was a lot earlier than yesterday. She took her time falling out of bed and trudging to the bathroom to start the day. The night before had ended with not a lot of sleep being bestowed upon her. She and Nathan had stayed up late into the night, talking. It certainly hadn't started with talking but things had ended with them discussing what they wanted individually from the marriage and what they wanted to accomplish together. It had made Haley feel a lot better knowing that their marriage hadn't been based on sex, they could have an intelligent conversation. The marriage was worth something.

When she exited the shower she walked back into the bedroom across the hall to find her husband lazily sprawled out on top of the comforter watching the tv in front of him. He seemed to drift in and out of consciousness as swiftly as the commercials came. Haley quietly set her body down onto the corner of the mattress, towel covering any piece of skin she didn't want to be exposed.

He slowly lifted himself from the sheets and looked over towards his brunette wife, slowly recounting the reasons why he married her. She turned to look at him and he knew only one reason that stood out. She loved him. No one else had ever cared about him the way she did. That meant more to him than she would ever know, and to top it off...he loved her too.

"Nathan? Hello?"

"Huh?"

"I've been talking to you for like five minutes and you've been staring at the wall. Am I really that boring?" she questioned, nearly looking offended, but a playful smirk gracing the corners of her mouth.

"Never. What were you saying?"

She grinned at his answer before repeating herself. "I was saying why don't you give Lucas a call and I'll call Peyton and we can see if they wanna take a ride and get a tree. Unless you'd rather have Jake and Brooke along."

"Um, I'll give Luke a call then. I don't know if he's even gonna be up though."

* * *

**Lucas was startled** awake by the shrill ringing of his cell phone. He threw his arm over towards the table beside him and groggily tried to focus on the small screen. When he was finally frustrated enough he quickly flipped the gadget open and pulled his voice out of his throat.

"Hello?"

"Luke, hey it's me, Nathan."

"Hey, what the hell are you calling so early for?" he questioned, curiously.

"Oh well I was wondering if you and Peyton wanna go get a tree with me and Hales in like an hour? We were gonna go by ourselves but number one I don't have a truck and number two I need some help cutting it down," he responded timidly.

"Yea, um sure. No problem, just lemme get a shower and I'll be over in a little bit."

"Ok then. Haley's giving Peyton a call now so you might wanna swing by and pick her up," he told his brother through the receiver and heard a grunt in return. Lucas quickly made motions at something in the room and returned to the phone against his ear.

"See ya in a little while then," the blonde hung the phone up and stood from his position on the bed. Gathering a few things together and grabbing a towel he drug himself into the bathroom and started the water. He walked back into the hallway and seeing the thing he'd been eyeing for sometime he grabbed it and pulled it into the bathroom with him.

"Now, did I say you could use my shower?"

"Did I say you could use me last night?" he retorted playfully.

"Well now Mr. Scott you seemed very pleased when you fell asleep on me ten minutes afterward."

"Now, Ms. Sawyer you were something last night. I ran out of energy after the first three. What can I say? You tire me out. What did Haley say? Did she know?"

"She didn't know anything. She told me to call you and ask you to pick me up on your way but I guess that won't be necessary," she told him with a laugh following.

"Guess not," he breathed into her neck and she melted under his touch as he lifted her into the shower and followed behind. Dropping a kiss onto her lips he entered her slowly, letting himself relax and savor the moment. Moans escaped her mouth at the action, her nails penetrating the skin of his back and reopening in the wounds made only hours before. They would never admit to it.

* * *

**The two blondes **pulled up in Lucas' truck in front of the apartment complex. Peyton smiled as he pulled her close to him and kissed her, hard, before exiting the truck. She was left in dreamland for a few moments before the world came floating back. They walked to the door together and barely knocked before Haley answered the door.

"Hey guys!" she said in a perky manner.

"Hey Hales," Lucas grinned, hugging her and letting himself in. Peyton and Haley were immediately caught up in discussion about the tree and Christmas before they were even fully in the door. Nathan came out in a pair of gray adidas pants and a black Nike sweatshirt. His wet hair laid matted on his head, he was fresh from his shower. He sat on the beige couch to tie his sneakers and Lucas sat down beside him.

"So, where we headed?"

"Um, Haley said there was some tree farm she wanted to check out. She told me it was like a half hour away. Hopefully we don't hit traffic. I figure the girls can take the car and we'll take your truck," he told the boy next to him and the blonde nodded.

They all piled out into the cold, the girls with coffee in mugs and the boys each holding a Gatorade. Haley and Peyton jumped into the small car the Scotts owned while Lucas and Nathan drove along in the red truck.

"So, you gonna let me in yet?" Haley pestered and Peyton breathed out a small laugh.

"On what?"

"On the you and Lucas situation...I've been bugging you for two days. I know you want your little secret but don't think that I don't already know. I'm waiting for confirmation," Haley said confidently.

"There nothing to confirm, Haley. Lucas and I are best friends right now. We spend a lot of time together -

"And we just have fun. She's someone I like being with a lot," Lucas finished inside the truck. Explaining the same topic to Nathan at that precise moment.

"Yea sure. You like being with in what fashion?"

"As friends who hang out," he retorted and Nathan laughed.

"Peyton, do you think I'm that stupid?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, curious to the answer she was about to receive from the brunette.

"I know. You may think I don't but I do," she returned cryptically. Peyton was dumbfounded. "I'm not stupid. When I called this morning, you were at home, sure. But you weren't there alone. Lucas was laying right next to you when the phone rang. You're never that happy in the morning. Also, you might wanna hit the end button on your cordless phone next time you try to hang up instead of hitting the on button. I heard you two in the hallway after you "hung up" and believe me I actually hung up after the 'Now Ms. Sawyer you were something last night'," Haley told her, mimicking the conversation from earlier.

Peyton flushed a deep crimson red. Not knowing what to do, she sat quietly. Haley knew fully of her situation and heard their private conversation. Not a good position to be put in.

"See! I told you!" Haley bragged at the embarrassed girl in the passenger seat.

"Ok, you win," she said quietly. "I, Peyton Sawyer, am currently having sex with your best friend, Lucas Scott. Is that what you wanna hear? We're not dating and we're not anything besides fucking partners," she said teary eyed and Haley stopped the car on the side of the road. She looked over to find the blonde in tears, looking distraught over the whole situation.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"You wanna know?" Haley nodded to the blonde and Peyton continued. "That's just it. We're not dating, we're not anything. That's it right there. He doesn't want anything else. This whole thing started at that stupid party and then we both agreed to just do this thing. This whole let's not go out but just do this whenever we need a little fix. I agreed because I figured it's easier, no emotional shit. But I want more. He was with Anna last weekend. Do you know how much that hurt? He doesn't want me like that and it's not the things he says that hurt. It's the little things he doesn't say to me, like let's be more than this. I want him for me and I know he doesn't that or me," she blurted out and looked over to find a reaction.

"She doesn't want that, man. She doesn't want a relationship or me. I wish she did, because I love her but I don't wanna push her away again. We agreed on this none emotional sex thing and yea the sex is great but I want her," Lucas told Nathan who nodded. _'These two cannot get things together' _he thought.

* * *

**Not long after**, Peyton was cleaned up and they were pulling into the parking lot of the farm that lay ahead. The girls stuck together, looking for the perfect tree, while the guys tagged along waiting for the strenuous work to begin. When Haley shrieked, finding something she liked Nathan ran up behind her, wrapping his arms around her mid-section.

"You want that one?" he asked, pecking her cheek lightly.

"I want this one!"

"Um, not to wreck the moment but there's a red tag on it. Someone else already has it on hold," Lucas said, bursting the happy couple's bubble. Peyton glared at him and he shrugged, innocently. He stepped up beside the blonde and stole a glance, catching her eye for a split second. Laughing silently to himself as she blushed.

Haley was crestfallen when she realized that Lucas' statement was true. She slumped her shoulders, that tree had been perfect. She bonded with it. She walked, circling the small evergreen while Nathan watched on.

"Screw that," he muttered. Standing on his tip-toes he reached up for the red tag and yanked it from the branch. Swiftly, he threw it under another nearby plant before getting down on his stomach and putting the saw against the hard bark. Haley watched and laughed at his boldness. Peyton was amused and Lucas laughed before getting down across from his brother.

"Nice move," he commented and Nathan chuckled while he continued sawing.

"Haley wanted it. I wanna see her happy."

Lucas smiled at that statement. He looked back on times when he hated Nathan for what he was doing to his best friend. Now, he could honestly say there was no one else for Haley and vice versa. The two matched...almost as well as he and the blonde who stood just a few feet away from him. He was going to take matters into his own hands.

When the tree finally fell over and Lucas caught it, pulling it up over his shoulder Nathan walked over to his wife. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with enough passion to knock him over. He greedily accepted while Peyton walked away awkwardly.

"Thank you for that," Haley said softly. He smiled, a genuine smile that she was graced with rarely, and pulled her closer.

"Ya know that bathroom back there is free."

Lucas and Peyton walked steadily to the booth where they were to pay. Nathan had handed him the money, telling him he'd meet him there in a second. At the moment, neither of the Scotts could be seen. The line was going to be at least 10 minutes and Lucas heaved a sigh. Now should be the perfect time but he couldn't make himself tell her.

She looked over at him. He was brooding, she could see the wrinkles on his forehead emerge and the squint form in his eyes. She giggled and he looked over, questioning her motives but she looked away again. An old conversation popped up into her head while she thought of his facial expression.

'_Would you say yes if he asked you out?' Haley had questioned._

'_It depends. What song is playing...what mood am I in...is he smiling when he asks or is he doing that goofy brooding thing he does?'_

'_Oh, you know, I think he's definitely doing the brooding thing!'_

'_He does that all the time!'_

She laughed again, quietly to be sure he didn't realize anything again. He still hadn't asked her out but he still did the goofy brooding thing. In reality, nothing had changed between them. Not dating wise, maybe relationship but they were still stuck in that fantasy world.

* * *

**She slammed roughly** against the wall of the bathroom. His lips crushed hers, meeting her halfway. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she would've agreed, but somehow she ended up here. To be truthful, it felt good.

"This...is...so...bad," she mumbled, nearly incoherently. He took no notice as he pulled her shirt up over her head in one motion before she wildly tore at his clothing. Too caught in the moment to see anything but each other. Nearly five minutes later they were close to letting go, he slammed in one more time and as she felt herself hit the wall she felt herself release in unison with him. "Oh god!" she screamed out and he smirked through the sweat that fell. She let herself have a little fun this one time and she enjoyed it, he saw it.

They dressed quickly, and as she brushed her tousled hair and he wiped the sweat from his brow Lucas and Peyton stood, pondering over their situation and where in the hell the others had gone. When they came running, Peyton grinned and Lucas let a smirk out.

"Peyton come with me," he demanded and she followed. Haley winked at her and Peyton nodded. They tied the tree up in the back and all piled into their cars once more. Lucas and Peyton remained quiet the whole ride. Nathan and Haley on the other hand talked like it was going out of style. They argued over how bad that was. Haley smiled like an idiot. She could now say she had done it in a public bathroom.

* * *

**When they all **arrived at the apartment complex, Lucas and Peyton remained in the truck. Neither saying anything, they both just knew they had to stay. Nathan and Haley grabbed the tree and headed inside. They understood, things needed to be sorted through.

"I'm only gonna do this one last time. If you run again then I don't know what else to do for you. I know we agreed to do this whole sex thing. No relationship or emotional attachments, but I'd be lying if I said there was no emotional attachment. I don't want Anna or Brooke or Nikki or Haley or any other girl on the face of this earth. I want to have everything with _you_. I want it all. I want _us_, Peyton," he repeated an earlier speech and a smile immediately broke onto her face.

"Today in the car Haley was bugging me and I told her that you didn't feel that way. That's why you went with Anna last weekend. I thought you didn't want me that way. You just wanted the sex and for a while I told myself that it was all I wanted. But the truth is, I want all the same things you want, I do. And I want them with _you_," she told him. Also, repeating something she told him earlier. Each speech had ended in someone running and this time they both sat, unmoving, inside the truck. His smile wore on from ear to ear as he let his hands roam around her waist and pull her closer.

"No more running," he told her softly and she nodded to his declaration. Letting him lean down, he caught her lips in a kiss that meant more to her than any of them ever had. She smiled into his kiss and a giggle escaped her throat as she granted him entrance. He traced her mouth while her arms snaked around his neck.

There Haley and Nathan stood, on the steps watching the scene unfold. Not hearing words, but seeing actions were enough. Haley felt like she won the super bowl when Lucas finally kissed her. She was overjoyed.

"It's like the game point of a basketball game! It's so exciting. Touch down!" she yelled, giddily and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"It's not football," he explained but she waved him off.

"Whatever, it's still just as great."

"So was the bathroom," he said leaving chills down her spine. She looked back up at him before pushing him backwards, tripping into the house.

"What about Lucas and Peyton?" he asked, knowing they could walk in.

"I think they're gonna be a while too," she responded pulling him to the bedroom, and lifting his sweatshirt up over his head as the door closed behind him. She pulled his head down to meet her in an electrifying kiss before they both fell backwards onto the mattress behind them.

**Thanks for reading. So, this chapter was a little, well there was a lot of making out, and things ;-). lol. Review and tell me if you liked it at all. If there was a part you hated, tell me. I don't know if I'm good with humor or fluff. This wasn't a lot of humor. Hopefully the last chapter will be! I know this chapter was kind of split with the couples but I got a few requests for Leyton so I thought I'd be nice. The quotes from previous episodes I found at I'd like to thank them for the scripts even if they'll never see this. I'll be updating soon!! Review for me!!**


	3. cooking chaos and christmas givings

**Running Out of Time**

**Chapter 3 **

**A/N - **We're way past Christmas by now, but I just had to finish this! I had half a chapter written and I really, really liked it, but it got deleted. So, I'm gonna have to try to recreate what I remember and hopefully you'll like this. **This is the last chapter of this.** I've been part of this site, posting stories for almost a year and this is only the second story I've finished. Well, besides the little one parter things. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this because I loved writing something without angst and everything. So, check this out and review ;-).

**For the first** time in three days Nathan was the first to open his eyes that morning. He shifted his head towards the clock that lay on the night table, it clearly read eight o'clock. He sighed, he had learned since he was a kid, once he was up he was up. Haley still lay sleeping beside him, a small grin on her face, she was dreaming. He smiled at her and quietly lifted himself from the warm bed. He nearly tripped over an abandoned shoe in the hallway, he caught himself on the wall of the hallway.

Promptly removing the shoe, he continued his venture towards the kitchen and flicked the lights on. A few seconds later groans could be heard coming from his couch, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Very cautiously he stepped over towards the object to find the noise coming from his brother and ex-girlfriend, who were curled up under a blanket.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

Peyton groaned before raising her head and squinting towards the boy. He looked confused, Lucas remained laying there, eyes closed.

"It was late and we were tired," she replied, tersely. He shrugged and made his way back over to the refrigerator. He squatted down to see the lower shelves and upon careful examination he discovered there was no food worth eating in his apartment.

"Damn," he mumbled. He groaned before sitting on a stool near the island in the kitchen. He needed a solution and food. Haley was usually awake and had something whipped up, it was very, very rare that he was up in time to eat breakfast, unless there was school.

"What're you mumbling about over there, Nathan?" Peyton's voice floated over the couch to him as he formulated his plan.

"No food. I wouldn't go shopping with Haley the other day and now we have like nothing to eat."

"Sucks to be you," she shrugged as she sat up on top of Lucas. The blonde underneath struggled to get comfortable while she positioned herself.

"Why're you sitting on me?" he whispered, still trying to remain in his unconscious state.

"Because it's fun!" she chirped, making both boys wince.

"Whatever, I'm going to get doughnuts...what do you guys want?" Peyton looked up brightly, taking her time deciding on her doughnut of choice. "I don't have all morning. You're like pretending you need to decide, but you pick the same thing all the time, Peyton," he scoffed at her though process and she smiled.

"Ok, the usual." He nodded as though he knew exactly what was going to happen. He opened the door to have the cold air hit him in the face, waking him up. Peyton shivered and Lucas pushed himself farther under the blanket.

"You might need a jacket, Nathan," Peyton told him smartly. He narrowed his eyes toward her before retrieving a sweatshirt and leaving.

"Don't forget coffee!" she shouted out the door, making Lucas grab her and pull her back under. She shrieked before he silenced her with a quick kiss and closing his eyes again.

* * *

**Haley came wandering** out a few minutes later, looking for her husband. Peyton and Lucas laid under the blanket, not sleeping, just laying in the silence.

"Where's Nathan?"

"He went to get doughnuts," Peyton told her from the other side of the couch.

"Oh my God, what the hell are you two doing here?" she looked suspiciously over at the two snuggled under the blanket on the couch.

"Sleeping," Lucas told her lazily as he continued to lay.

"Sleeping? You two looked pretty happy last night in the truck," she thought for a moment before a light bulb went off. "No! Not on my couch...please tell me you didn't."

That woke them both up. Peyton sat up laughing and Lucas pushed himself up with a smirk. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Haley stuck a finger down her throat.

"Nathan does that eyebrow thingy! Don't do that! Please just tell me you didn't, I can't wash the couch," she whined and Peyton winked.

"No, we didn't. We left your couch for you two to christen," Haley looked at the blonde who remained in her best friend's arms and a smile grew.

"How do you know we haven't already?" They both jumped up and Peyton dramatically wiped at her clothes as though a plague of locusts was attacking her. Haley watched them squirm before walking back through the kitchen. Nathan walked in to find Lucas and Peyton both still suspiciously wiping at their clothes. He watched for a second before shaking his head.

"What are they doing?" he questioned Haley quietly still glancing over.

"Ok, to make a long story short they think we did it on the couch," he chuckled as he set the doughnuts down on the counter and opened the box. Haley's eyes lit up and she skipped over to the counter to see what doughnuts Nathan had brought back.

"Woo! You got the cream ones!" she shrieked, making all three look up at her. She quickly took one from the box and set it on the counter. In her desperate attempt to retrieve the milk, strawberry syrup, and orange juice from the counter the milk went flying to the floor, creating a white puddle. Only seconds later the orange juice also slipped from her grasp, mixing with the 2 milk that still lay on the tile. She huffed as Nathan stifled a laugh that was on the verge of slipping. In her frustration she chucked the syrup across the counter, therefore hitting her doughnut - the cream filled doughnut also crashed to the floor with a _'squish.' _

"Oh my God!" she stalked off, away from the mess to clear her head. Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan stood in the silence, not moving from their positions. As if on cue the three burst into laughter, neither being able to contain themselves from thinking of the occurrences.

"We should probably go," Lucas alerted his brother when the three finally took the time to calm down. Peyton messed with her hair for a few more seconds before agreeing with the blonde and walking to the door. They closed the door behind them as Peyton jumped into his arms, crushing him with a kiss as she smiled, finally content.

* * *

**Cautiously, Nathan approached** their bedroom door. She wasn't right near the door so he peaked his head around to find her crouched on the other side of their bed, a book in hand. He carefully sat himself beside her, his head falling back to rest on the side.

"Hales, the milk, the orange juice, and the doughnut aren't really a big deal," he told her softly. He turned his head to look over towards her, finding tears falling lightly. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm falling apart, Nathan. I feel like I'm not doing a good job being a wife...I can't even eat a doughnut without this major catastrophe, and I don't wanna embarrass you in front of Luke and Peyton. I don't wanna be this clumsy idiot with you. I just...I really wanted to make our first Christmas perfect and I feel like I'm ruining it all," the words came pouring, breaking his heart in the process. He never wanted her to think any of those things, he wanted her to be happy. The happy, free Haley he had fallen in love with.

"You did not ruin anything for me," he told her adamantly. She turned to watch him. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had, because I'm here with you. It's exactly where I wanna be, Haley. I don't wanna be with my mom or dad, because to tell you the truth, those Christmases sucked. They fought the whole week and even on Christmas morning when I got to open my presents they fought over who had gotten the better ones. I think this kinda surpasses that. And you didn't embarrass me, Lucas and Peyton are like family...I'm comfortable with them, you can't embarrass me if you tried," he lightly kissed her, wiping her tears away in the process before pressing on.

"Maybe you are clumsy, but I love you for that. It's part of what I fell in love with...it's not a flaw, because if you were perfect we wouldn't be having any fun, now would we? This Christmas is everything I wanted it to be. It's you and me now, Haley. This is what Christmas is all about right? It's supposed to be stressful, it's supposed to be hard and finally when Christmas comes that's when you know all that stress and freaking out was worth it. I love you, Haley and no one could ruin this Christmas for me...as long as you're here."

"I love you too," she whispered gently, pulling him in closer for a kiss. When they both pulled away breathless, she was left with a sly smile.

"I don't like that look, Haley," his mind was already forming all sorts of ideas that she could possibly want to do. A sneaky look like that meant he was not getting what he wanted...it meant he was going to have to do more Christmas festivities.

"Nathan, we have to fill out some more cards, and we have to cook something to bring to Karen's on Christmas Eve..." she left her words hanging to have the air filled with a loud groan.

"Oh! I know, let's just buy a cake and put it on a silver tray and bring it! Brilliant!"

"Um, how 'bout no! I told her I'd make some potato salad and some kind of biscuit things, plus Peyton and Lucas opted for the dessert."

"Damn," he mumbled quietly under his breath before being rewarded with a whack in the arm. "Fine, fine. We'll make potato salad and fill out the cards and whatnot."

* * *

**2 HOURS LATER**

**The cards were** covered in the remains of flour, as were the two teenagers who stood in the middle of kitchen. The milk, orange juice, and doughnut still lay on the floor as Haley had come right out and started cooking, leaving the mess for her husband. Nathan had stubbornly refused to touch it or fill out cards. It took a lot of convincing, and unplugging the cable for Nathan to help cook.

"Nathan, go get me the butter from the 'fridge," her request was heard and she received another sigh.

His approach was quick, he pulled the door open took the butter and went to walk back over to grab his cell phone, unable to see the milk and orange juice that still lay on the floor.

"Shit!" he went down with a "THUD" making Haley turn to find him on his back, on the floor, covered in milk, orange juice, and butter.

Her instant reaction was to bust out into laughter upon seeing his face. The butter lay all over his chest, smashed from his squeezing it. His back was soaked in the white and orange liquids, it also splashed up into his hair and over his face.

"You think this is funny!" he questioned, obviously pissed with the outcome of the day. He jumped quickly, nearly slipping again before making his way to Haley. Her eyes grew wide with every step and she shrieked before taking off running. He chased her through the kitchen and around the couch before she ran back to the kitchen, also slipping in the liquids that now covered the floor. Landing on her stomach nearly knocked the wind out of her, but Nathan didn't have the time to notice. He stood in the corner, howling with laughter at the brunette.

"Now this...this is funny," he laughed hysterically in between words while Haley tried to lift herself. His distraction gave her time for revenge. She swiftly scooped up the butter that remained on their tiled floor and walked over to the boy who still could not calm himself down.

"No, this will just be the ultimate," he looked up in time to have the butter hit him directly in the face, she smeared it into his hair making sure to cover him.

"Oh, you are so done!" running after her again was a challenge with the butter, he had nearly caught her as she sidestepped the puddle. The butter blocked his vision, taking him down once more on the kitchen floor, he caught her arm quickly, taking her with him. "Ahhh!"

He came down on his stomach, she on her back this time. They both fell into fits of laughter and how childish their behavior had become. He rubbed his face against hers roughly, making sure she got the full brunt of his butter attack.

"Ewwww! Nathan!" he chuckled at her girly reaction before pulling her closer and turning her to face him directly.

"Want some more?" She looked up, pretending to decide on his question.

"Depends...how are you planning on giving that to me," she giggled afterwards as the lust overcame his eyes.

"Like this," he mumbled before slamming his lips into hers, taking her breath away in the process. The butter intermingled into the kiss, giving a hint of flavor.

"You need a shower," she said quickly, before he recapturing her mouth with his own.

"So do you," he responded, lightly. He lifted her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her into the bathroom, leaving her screaming along the way.

"What about the cards?" she questioned as he set her in the tub, fully clothed and climbing in along. He didn't answer her right away, instead he turned the water on, making sure it was warm before pulling her under the stream. "My clothes!" he smirked as her make-up ran quickly down her face. The black lines moving in streams along her cheeks. He kissed her again before answering her simple question.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**CHRISTMAS EVE/CHRISTMAS DAY**

**They arrived at** Karen's right on time, meeting Lucas and Peyton in the street. They all said their hellos before entering together along with the dessert and potato salad (the biscuits didn't make it - their final resting place being the trash can).

The whole gang showed up in the next fifteen minutes, everyone sitting down to the dinner in the café. Dan and Deb came by for dessert, he had promised not to cause any trouble. Keith, Jules, Karen, Andy, Larry, Isabelle (his new girlfriend), and Whitey were among the adults. The teens consisted of Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Haley. Jake, Jenny, and Brooke all made an appearance at dessert. The dinner went along smoothly, everyone had vowed to get along for one night.

Nathan, Haley, Lucas, and Peyton all headed back to the apartment to exchange gifts. Lucas and Nathan were stuck carrying Peyton's load of gifts while the girls headed in to set up Haley's. A few minutes later they were all sitting by the tree preparing to hand out boxes.

"Who's first?" Haley asked the group, happily. Lucas raised his hand and quickly moved to grab his few boxes.

"Ok, this one's for, Nate," he handed his brother two boxes and continued to squint at the names on his tags. Nathan unwrapped the first one, finding a top of the line basketball, he chuckled at his brother's gift.

"You kinda threw yours in the river a while ago," Lucas told him, recalling the memory. He nodded and thanked before tearing into his other present, finding a jersey. Charlotte's colors, but upon turning it around he found Scott and the number 23 printed on the back.

"Thanks, man. Thanks a lot," they did their little handshake/hug thing, leaving the girls smiling. The blonde handed Haley three boxes. The first she opened was a box of butter, a small cardboard cut out of milk and another of orange juice. She got up and whacked him in the chest while Lucas and Nathan had a blast watching her.

The second of the gifts she opened held a cd. She opened it faster, finding the newest Ryan Adams awaiting her. Her face lit up, she had searched endlessly to find it but having no results. She tore into the next gift, finding a silver locket. She opened it to see two pictures. One of them when they were only about five standing in the middle of the River Court, and one from freshman year at the River Court in the same spot. A few tears sprung to her eyes as she jumped to engulf him in a hug.

"Thank you so much, Luke."

"No problem...now it's Peyton's turn."

* * *

**He retrieved another** three presents from under the tree, handing them to her gently. The first she opened was a small box and as she lifted the cover she found an ornament. It was engraved, and she read the words silently. _'No one's death comes to pass without making some impression, and those close to the deceased inherit part of the liberated soul and become richer in their humanness.'_ She closed her eyes briefly before turning it over and reading the back. _'Anna N. Sawyer. A beloved mother. 1969 - 1994. Always remembered.'_ Her eyes stung before she put it down and he pulled her closer to him. She was sitting next to him, she whispered her thanks before turning to the next box. She dug through the paper to pull out a brand new sketch book, one that she had been pining over in the store for months.

"Oh my God, Luke! You've gotta be kidding me!" she jumped into his lap, smothering him in kisses.

"There's one more," she grabbed the box, remaining in his lap and ripped off the paper. Her eyes once again lit up at the box. "You told me you didn't want jewelry, but I had to get it for you." She opened the jewelry box slowly to reveal a white gold thumb ring, she smiled sincerely at him before slipping it over her thumb.

"I remember you losing your last one and it's not much but you were really upset and it's just -" she cut him off quickly.

"I love it, and everything. Ya know we've only been together for a few days...you didn't have to do all this."

"I know but I wanted to."

"Well, good because I want it. Now, I'm going next." She handed all of her presents over, Haley opted to open hers first. She found "The Notebook" a DVD she had been raving about for months. There was also a mix cd Peyton had made herself and a ticket to a concert.

"You're sending me to a concert by myself?"

"No, you're going with me! I found out 'The Get Up Kids' were doing another concert here and I remember you jamming in the car awhile back when Brooke was all drugged up. Plus no one would go with me, so we're going out Hales!" She laughed and Haley managed to reach her for a hug before Nathan started digging through his present.

His box contained a black 'Nike' sweatshirt, the new 'Eminem' cd that Haley had said he was listening to in the store the other day, and a 'Bruce Almighty' DVD that he had mentioned.

"Haley told me you ruined your sweatshirt the other day when you two had a little food fight," Nathan laughed and thanked her profusely for his things. Lucas was the last to open his things from his girlfriend. He also had a mix cd that read _'P.S. Whatever...part 2'_, a basketball jersey with the name of one of his favorite players, and finally a scrapbook. He looked confused but she opened it for him and it contained dozens of pictures. Him and his mom, him and Haley when they were little and more recent, he and Nathan, he and Keith, the end was containing basketball games, Jake and Jenny, even a few pictures of Brooke here and there. The last five pages remained blank.

"What're these?"

"We haven't gotten there yet...they're the pages for me and you to do, they're about the best part of your life...me!" he chuckled at her enthusiasm, kissing her and thanking her for everything she had done.

* * *

**Nathan came next** and Peyton opened hers first. She unwrapped a set of art pencils that looked to be very expensive. Along with them came the new 'Tegan and Sara' cd. She hugged him tightly, thanking him for the things he would've hated when they were together. Lucas opened his next to discover tickets to go to another basketball game in Charlotte the night of the girls concert. Also, a new 'Nike' wristband along with 'Love and Basketball' DVD. He shook his brother's hand again. Haley was the last to open his present to see a jewelry box. She lifted the lid to see a gold bracelet engraved with '_Naley 2004_ - _always'_ she laughed at the use of their names and opened her next gift. It contained a book she had mentioned wanting to read 'The Five People You Meet in Heaven' and she immediately wanted to read it.

"People told me it was good," he mentioned as she tore open another gift. A DVD awaited her 'Garden State' was a favorite, she nearly screamed when she saw it. Another box contained a baby blue sweatshirt and black swishy adidas pants.. He explained that she needed something to play basketball in with him. Finally she opened the last box to reveal the 'Keane' cd. She hugged him, thanking him for all the gifts he had gotten.

"I didn't expect so many."

"I have two more for you tomorrow."

* * *

**Haley finally came** along with the last few gifts. Peyton unwrapped hers to receive a new 'Ramones' t-shirt that she had mentioned losing. A DVD 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'. And finally the new 'Butterfly Boucher' cd that Peyton had been freaking out about but didn't have the money to buy.

Lucas came next to open his, he had gotten a new sweatshirt from Keith's body shop. She also gave him a framed picture of his tenth birthday. Keith, Karen, Lucas, and Haley were all present in the picture and frame read 'Family'. He hugged her in thanks and finally Nathan. He opened his to find a new pair of basketball shoes, the newest Jordans. She also got him a small mp3 player for his cd's. A box of blank cds awaited him, so he could do his burning. The first season of 'Friends' on DVD was also added to his collection and she informed him that he had to wait until tomorrow for his last gift.

* * *

**Christmas morning came** quickly for the two. Haley immediately jumped out of bed at 8, leaving Nathan lazily dragging himself out into the living room. They both sat with breakfast on the couch that Haley had made, also handing out their final gifts. She handed him one final box and he handed her two. She opened hers first to find an album of their wedding that he, Lucas, and Peyton had put together.

"You whined and complained about never getting any pictures or an album of our wedding. Your parents took pictures, there were cameras at the party and everything so we put it together for you. She kissed him quickly before opening the last box that contained a cream doughnut.

"You never got to finish it," he told her with a grin as tears formed. "Now, why're you crying?"

"That was so sweet!" she exclaimed, nearly strangling him. They had plans later with Jake, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Jenny so Nathan quickly tore his open.

"Well, this isn't sentimental for me, but for you it might be." The box fell open holding a mint condition, real basketball jersey, signed by LeBron James. His whole face lit up with joy as he kissed her hard.

"How in the hell did you get this!"

"I have connections," she told him cryptically as he pushed her back on the couch. Covering her mouth with his they nearly landed back on the doughnut again. She moved it from under her, eliciting a laugh from the boy. Her hands ran up over his bare chest as she tugged on the waistband of his boxers. He lifted her shirt up over her head in one swift motion. Her breathing was ragged and shallow.

"Guess we're finally christening the couch, huh?" He nodded, laughing at her choice of words.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Haley JamesScott."

"Merry Christmas," she mumbled out incoherently as she melted into his kiss. Christmas had turned out to be worth it.

**Ok, it turned out better and way longer than I expected. Sorry for how long it ended up being but I love the ending result. I think I really liked this one. Silly, serious, romantic, perfect! I tried to cut down on the Luke/Peyton because I know I've got some Brooke/Lucas fans reading so I tried to be careful. I concentrated on the Naley, so I hope you enjoyed my Christmas story! It was also my first Naley story, tell me what you thought. And most importantly: Review! **

**Also the quote on the ornament was by: Hermann Broch...no idea who he is just got the quote. Lol.**


End file.
